Grain buckraking devices that are currently known are those which carry out the grain storage, dependent on the use of a tractor or a similar vehicle. This vehicle is connected to the machine at the moment of working and through a transmission or cardan joint, which receives the tractor command, gives movement to the worm gear through the force bar, and control of the advance direction through its steering wheel and wheels.
It should be clear that it is not possible to carry out grain silages without a tractor or the like, since neither the worm gear would be moved nor would it allow the buckraking device to advance in the desired direction. The great disadvantage which arises with the need to use a tractor is that it cannot be used for other important tasks such as silage, generating delays as a consequence. If we imagine a field where people are silaging in four different areas, basically we would need four tractors to carry out grain storage simultaneously and those tractors would be unavailable to carry out other tasks.
While it is working, the grain will get into the upper reception hopper of the buckrake from the self-unloading part in order to be taken by the grain load's worm gear that will make the grain enter into the bag. As a consequence, the bag will be gradually filled with grains and, because of the pressure on a deflection torque that is in the buckrake, a drive forward will be produced. In that way, the whole equipment will move forward, and its direction will be controlled by the tractor's direction. It is important to think of the energy and fuel that is going to be consumed in moving the tractor and the activation of the worm gear.